Children Of Earth Alternative Ending
by JelloDVDs
Summary: If you weren't happy with the ending of CoE then you will like this. It is the most realistic and yet not depressing way I could think of for both Ianto and Steven not to die. Though it is mostly just an alternative ending there is some Jack/Ianto in it.


"I am coming with you," Ianto said.

"I need you here with Gwen," Jack answered.

"No you don't. Gwen is perfectly capable of intimidating an assassin all by herself."

They were all gathered in the old Torchwood One building working on their plan to expose the corrupt government. Jack pulled Ianto aside to talk to him.

"Ianto," Jack said quietly, "The last time the 456 threatened the world they did it with disease. I am betting that their style of weapon hasn't changed in only 45 years and since they won't like what I am saying…" He trailed off hoping Ianto got the idea.

"I could wear a protective suit," Ianto said.

"And what will everyone else think when they see you?" Jack asked.

"That torchwood people are very cautious?"

"No they will think we know there will be gas," Jack said, "And in cases like that sometimes the belief of something can cause that something to happen."

"So you won't let me come because it is too dangerous," Ianto said, annoyed, "We have been in more dangerous situations before."

"No we haven't," Jack said, "Or at least you haven't."

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but Jack cut him off.

"I have lived so many lives and loved so many people. I have survived things that I wish I hadn't. But if there is one thing I have learned in my long life it's that I am only as strong as the people I love. Even if I can't die the people around me can and that has been the most painful thing in my life."

Jack paused. Ianto thought about all the things Jack had been though just since he had known him and was amazed at what he was hearing.

"Ianto, if they killed you right in front of me I don't think I could…"

Jack didn't know what words to use.

"Could what Jack?" Ianto said, "I have seen you killed and though I know you come back I don't like to see it any more than you like to feel it. But that doesn't mean you can treat me like glass."

"But you are glass," Jack said, "You break so easily and I just can't watch that again."

Ianto was too emotional to speak. He was mad, sad, annoyed and amazed all at the same time and he didn't know what to do about it. But he knew he had already lost this argument so he went back to the group.

"Right," Jack said, once he too had re-joined the group, "So everyone know what they are doing? Alright then let's do it!"

Gwen stayed there with one laptop, while Rhys went into hiding with the other laptop. Lois was ready whenever Gwen gave her the signal. And Jack and Ianto were on their way to Oxford House where the 456 was.

Ianto phoned his sister to tell her not to let anyone take her kids from her knowing the call was taped which lured the listeners to Gwen, then Jack make Ianto turn around and go back to Gwen.

"It is for your own good," Jack said, as Ianto left. Ianto did not answer except to make a rude gesture with his hand. Jack hated that Ianto was mad at him but know it was for the best. He would apologize later if it turned out he was just paranoid.

Jack went on alone to Oxford House. He told Gwen when he was in position and then waited for her to tell him Lois had delivered their message. He then went inside straight to the room where the 456 was.

He told them the world was going to know what was going on and that the human race was going to fight for their children. The 456 told him he was going to die and Jack did die but he died with a smile on his face knowing that Ianto was far away.

Jack woke up under a red tarp. He pulled it off and sat up. He was in a morgue, again. If he had a nickel for every time he had ended up in a morgue… but no matter he had to find Gwen and get her to call Rhys cause it was show time.

He got up and walked out of there. A few people stared but he didn't care. If his friends hadn't come to see him wake up then they must be really busy or mad at him. He knew why Ianto was mad but he couldn't see why Gwen would be so she must be busy.

He had gotten so used to waking up in Ianto's arms or at least with his friends around him that he only now remembered how lonely it was to wake up alone.

As he was walking he saw a TV screen. The news woman was showing the recordings they had taped. Yes his friends were busy. They were going ahead with the plan just like he would have wanted.

He went back to the make-shift base they had formed at Torchwood One and found not only Gwen, Ianto and Rhys but also the woman that had spent the better part of the week trying to kill him.

"You did it," Jack said once he was within ear shot of his friends.

"Yeah we did," Gwen said sadly, "But at what coast Jack? Everyone in that building was killed."

"I know," Jack said sadly, "But it was either we risk a few dozen government officials or we sacrifice 35 million children."

"It wasn't just that," Gwen said, "The 456 killed Clem McDonald too."

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Gwen said, "How could I?"

Jack nodded and filed the piece of information away for later. He had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Jack turned to his would-be assassin, "Where is my family?" he asked with all the authority of his years.

"In the cell next to where you were," Agent Johnson, the assassin, said numbly. Apparently Gwen's footage had gotten to her.

"Okay then," Jack said, "Go get them."

The assassin looked at Gwen and then at Jack and said, "Okay but can I ask you one thing first?"

"As long as you make it quick," Jack said.

"How come you can't die?"

"That is not a quick answer but I will give you the short version. Something happened to me a long time ago and far in the future. Ever since whenever I die, I come back."

"So you don't have any control over it then?"

Jack shook his head.

"But what about time," Johnson said, "Doesn't time mean anything to you?"

"Yes it does and that's why you are going to go now and bring my daughter and grandson back with you."

With a swift nod she left.

"Uncle Jack," Steven said as he ran to his grandfather.

"Hey kido," Jack said as he picked up his grandson.

"They locked us in a cell," Steven said, "And it was really cold but the worst part was that it was boring."

"Is that right," Jack said.

"Yeah," Steven said, "In fact there was so little to do that we ended up playing rock paper scissors for hours and then eye spy though that was kind of pointless what with there being nothing to look at…" Their voices trailed off into the distance as Jack carried Steven away from Ianto.

"He saved my life," Ianto thought while watching Jack with Steven,

"He saved my life and now he is playing with his grandson. The world is going to hell in a hand basket and all I can think about is this man in front of me."

"Ianto," Gwen said waving her hands in front of his face, "Ianto the crisis still isn't over."

"Huh, what oh ya coming," Ianto said as he tore his eyes away from his… from Jack.

Humans all over the world were fighting their own military to protect their children and though the soldiers had their own families on the line the more the people fought the more the military didn't want to fight back.

The situation was getting desperate and the government was now looking to torchwood for answers.

Jack remembered that the 456 had killed Clem McDonald. He couldn't figure out why though. Why kill someone who isn't a threat to you?

"What do we know about the 456?" Jack asked to his team and Agent Johnson. They were still in the make-shift hub.

"That they want children," Rhys chimed in.

Jack ignored Rhys.

"There name is 456 which is based off the frequency they use," Jack said, "And they killed a seemingly unthreatening old man."

"Oh I see where this is going," Ianto said, "They wouldn't have killed him separately if he wasn't a threat. I mean they are waging war with the human race and they take the time to kill an old man first. How does that make sense?"

"It doesn't unless," Jack said as he went over to a computer.

"Yes," Jack said reading the computer screen with triumph on his face, "Clem has a different frequency then the other children."

Jack didn't bother explaining anything else he just started pushing buttons.

While Jack was franticly trying to solve the problem his daughter and his killer were talking about him, with Ianto listening in.

"I see what you meant," Johnson said to Alice, "He is not someone to trifle with. He doesn't even seem to care that I spent the better part of this week trying to kill him."

"That is just how he is," Ianto said, no longer content to just eavesdrop, "I have seen Jack forgive people for doing the most horrible things to him but he can't forgive those that hurt the people he cares about including himself."

"I never got that impression," Alice said.

"Well how well do you know your father?" Ianto said, "How much time have you really spent with him. Oh that's right you have been avoiding him for decades. My mistake."

Alice felt horrible but she didn't look it.

"I did that to protect my son," Alice said.

Ianto make an I-still-don't-like-you face and left.

"What is his problem," Alice said.

"If I had to guess," Johnson said, "I would say he is your father's boyfriend."

"What!" Alice said.

"You didn't know your father was gay?" Johnson said.

"No, I mean he was married to my mother for over ten years so I just never thought."

"Well according his file he has had relationship with both men and women for longer than either of us have been alive," Johnson sighed and added, "combined."

"Why did you read his file?" Alice asked.

"I read the file of everyone I am told to kill," Johnson said, "It always helps to know your enemy."

When Ianto left Alice he went over to talk to Jack.

"What happened Jack," Ianto said.

"When?" Jack said, still distracted by what he was doing.

"With Alice's mum," Ianto said.

Jack stopped working and turned to Ianto.

"I will make you a deal," Jack said, "If we and 35 million children live though the day me and you will have a nice long chat and I will answer all your questions."

"Really?" Ianto said, "But you never answered my questions before."

"Yeah I know," Jack said, "But at this point the entire government knows I can't die and everyone knows how old I am so I might as well fill you in on the rest."

Ianto smiled. Jack smiled too and got back to work.

"How long till the 456 gets the children?" Jack asked while he was still working furiously now assembling some kind of circle.

"About two hours," Ianto said, "Why?"

"Cause I think I know how to destroy them but there is a caught," Jack said.

"What is the caught?"

"Well see Clem McDonald was giving off a different signal than the other children. I deduced that this new signal was dangerous to the 456 because they killed Clem McDonald so that means all I have to do is transmit the frequency and I can destroy them, but I don't have a way to transit it, except the way they are," Jack said, slowing down as he got to the end.

"And they are using children," Ianto said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"Well what will happen to the child you use to transmit the signal?" Johnson asked.

"The child at the center of the signal will be burned out," Jack said coldly.

"You mean killed," Johnson said.

Jack nodded.

"So it's one child or 35 million," Gwen said.

Everyone fell silent. They all knew that the only child close was Steven but no one was going to suggest it.

"I know what you are all thinking," Alice said, "And you can forget it!"

"We still have two hours," Jack said, "I will try and come up with something else but"—he turned to Gwen and Ianto—"get me a backup plan please."

They nodded and left.

Jack worked as hard as he could to try and find another solution but it was no use. The signal was designed for a child. His first thought was to trick the network into thinking he was a child so that he could do it but that wasn't going to work since he was over 160 years shy of being pre-pubescent.

He was now working on a way of syphing the energy off so that the child would be only slightly burned but he had nowhere to send the energy unless he released the energy on himself but he didn't know how to do that either.

He kept working.

Meanwhile Ianto and Gwen were out looking for a child but since all the children seemed to be either already carted off or being protected furiously by their parents Gwen and Ianto didn't have much luck.

"Why we don't go liberate one from the army," Gwen suggested, "I mean if they were already on their way to be given to the 456 it's not like we are taking them from a safe place to a dangerous one."

"Yeah I guess," Ianto said.

It didn't take them long to find a group of soldiers. They choose a promising truck and planned a way in.

"Okay so when I saw go flatten the tires," Gwen said, "Go!"

And she ran to catch up with the truck while Ianto flattened all the tires. His gun had a silencer so the soldiers wouldn't know what was happening.

She then waited for the two soldiers to get out of the truck and check their tires. Once they were leaned over looking at the wheels of the car Gwen hit them over the head with her gun and knocked them out.

Then she and Ianto opened the back of the truck and saw that the entire truck was full to the brim with children.

"Come on out now," Gwen said, "Run back home to your families."

"The guards could wake up at any moment," Ianto said, "Run to your families."

They all ran. Except for four.

"I don't know how to get back home from here?" a little girl said.

"Me neither," said another.

The other two said the same.

"Can we stay with you?" one of them asked.

"This is far too easy," Gwen thought, "Why do children have to be so trusting."

"Sure you can," Gwen said, "Follow me." And she led all four of them back to Jack.

"We are back," Gwen said, "And we brought some friends with us."

Jack nodded and kept working.

"Excuse me miss," one of the children said, "But why are you crying?"

"I am just so happy we saved you," Gwen said though not very convincingly. Ianto took charge. He leaned down to speak to the little boy.

"This woman's name is Gwen," Ianto said, "And she is crying because her hormones are out of balance."

"What are hormones?" another girl chimed in.

"They are what you will have once you grow up. They made girls curvy and guys muscular."

"Then why are hers wrong?"

"Cause she is going to have a baby," Ianto said.

"Wow," one of the girls said. And then they all crowded around Gwen to ask her questions. She leaned down to talk to them. Ianto went over to talk to Jack.

"We couldn't just bring one when we found four they would have just followed us," Ianto said to Jack.

"You did the right thing," Jack said, "I have figured out a way to spread the signal out but I didn't know how to use that effectively until you brought back 4 children. If I use all four of them to transmit the signal then it should be spread out enough to prevent any fatalities."

"That's great," Ianto said, "but we only have about half an hour left to save those kids so if you are going to do something now would be the time."

Jack smiled.

"Then now it shall be," he said and kissed Ianto, "For Luck." And throw his whole being into fixing that frequency.

"Wow you are right," Alice said, after watching her father kiss Ianto, "He is gay."

"I told you," Johnson said.

Ianto stayed by Jacks side while he worked away at the computer, for ten minutes… fifteen minutes… twenty minutes. At twenty three minutes Ianto had all his fingers crossed and was passing behind Jack.

"Done," Jack said, "get the kids on the platform."

Gwen got all the kids on the platform and lined them up the way Jack told her too.

And Jack sent the signal.

All the kids' heads started to spin. They there shaking from head to toe and their mouths were open. A sound was coming from them.

"Steven," Alice said shaking her son, "Steven what are you doing?"

Jack came over and stopped her.

"He is doing what every other child on earth is doing," Jack said.

Alice started to cry. She turned to her dad and he let her cry on him.

When the sound stopped and the children all stopped Jack went over to the four kids he had used to save the Children of Earth.

"Two of them are unconscious," Jack said, "One of them is dead and the last one…"

"What happened?" the youngest of the four children said, "What did you do to my friends!"

"I am so sorry," Jack said, "But we had no choice."

"No choice!" the little boy screamed, "what do you mean? What is going one? Who are you? Where is the nice lady?"

Jack couldn't take it. He turned around and left. He walked till he got out of the torchwood hub and then he kept walking.

"Hi," Gwen said leaning down on the platform to talk to the little boy, "I am Gwen what is your name?"

"Mathew," the little boy said.

"Hello, Mathew," Gwen said, "It is nice to meet you."

"What happened to my friends?" Mathew asked.

"When me and Ianto freed you from the truck do you know where you were going?"

Mathew shook his head.

"Well it wasn't a nice place," Gwen said, "But we couldn't just free you cause lots of other kids were in danger too. We needed to stop the ones doing it and the only way we had to stop them was with you and your friends help."

"How?" Mathew said. He couldn't be more than six years old.

"Well see the bad people were using children to send us messages so we used the same method to stop them."

"What will happen to me now?"

"We can take you home if you want?" Gwen said.

Mathew nodded, and Gwen picked up the little boy. She walked out the same way Jack had gone but instead of just going off in no particular direction she went to her car.

Back at the Torchwood base Rhys and Johnson were moving the other children off the floor. The two unconscious ones were put on tables with pillows under their head till they could be moved to the hospital. The deceased one was put in a body bag.

Once Ianto knew they had everything under control he went to go find Jack.

He found Jack just aimlessly walking through town.

Once he saw Jack he ran to catch up with.

"Jack," Ianto called. Jack turned.

"Hi," Jack said.

"Why did you just leave like that?" Ianto said.

"Cause no matter what I do someone gets hurt."

"Yeah well that's life," Ianto said, "People get hurt."

"But I made you and Gwen go get innocent children so I could kill them," Jack said.

"That is not what you did," Ianto said, "You saved 35 million children even if it cost one child's life that is still something good, Jack."

"Good," Jack said, "I hate that word. What does it really mean? What is good?"

"You are good," Ianto said.

"How can you say that?" Jack said, "After everything you know about me? After everything you know I have done?"

"What do I know about you?" Ianto said.

"You know that I gave 12 children to the 456 forty-five years ago and that I have sacrificed another child today. I got Tosh and Owen killed. I got my daughter and grandson kidnapped. Even Suzie wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me. I am poison."

"How do you live believing that?" Ianto asked sincerely.

"I have no choice."

"So you're saying that if you could die you would."

"Sometimes," Jack said, "There have been numerous occasions when I wished I would die but there have been others where I was glad I would come back."

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me tell you my version of events," Ianto said, "You choose the lesser of two evils forty-five years ago and was successful in protecting the world for almost fifty years. You have now not only choose the lesser of two evil but created an even less evil third option. You saved your family from imprisonment and you saved me. Most of that today! Owen and Tosh knew what they were getting into when they joined Torchwood. Torchwood has always had a high mortality rate even before you. Everything is not your fault."

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's cheek.

"Why do you think so highly of me?" he asked.

"I love you," Ianto said.

"Then I guess love really is blind," Jack said smiling. He moved his hand from the side of Ianto's face to Ianto's neck and kissed him.

Ianto and Jack walked till they got to a deserted park where they sat on a bench.

"So you promised you would tell me about your past," Ianto reminded Jack.

"I did, didn't I," Jack smiled.

"Yes and my first question is why you hide so much of yourself," Ianto said.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Jack said, "People have a tendency to freak out when they realize I can't die. They can't take it so they leave. And I just got so tired of seeing everything I loved leave that I stopped telling people."

"I can see that," Ianto said, "but times have changed. This is no longer the 1800's. People accept a lot more these days."

"I know but still people don't want to know."

"I want to know," Ianto said, "Next question: What happened with Alice's mother."

"Okay but only if you promise not to get jealous," Jack said jokingly.

Ianto nodded.

"I met Lucia Moretti in 1968. She also worked for Torchwood but that didn't stop us from falling in love like any ordinary couple. I am not one for labels but it was not a time in history when couples could live together unmarried without scandal so I proposed and we got married. Melissa was born in 1975. She was the most beautiful baby. She may have black hair now but she was blonde back then. When she was two she used to go around knocking over everyone's drinks.

"But those happy days went by and she had known me for over ten years. It wasn't till then that she realized I wasn't aging. She confronted me and I told her and she left. Taking my eight year old daughter with her. I never saw her again. That is when Lucia changed her and Melissa's names. And I didn't see Alice again till her mother's funeral. That's where I met Steven. I have been sending them money ever since but Alice won't let me do more."

"I am sorry," Ianto said, "I guess no one ever realizes how much worse it is for you when they freak out and leave."

"They have a right to freak out," Jack said, "I freaked out when I first found out."

"How did you find out?" Ianto asked.

"I died and then I came back," Jack said.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Okay then how did you get this way," Ianto asked.

"Now that is a longer story then we have time for," Jack said.

"Oh no," Ianto said, "You are not getting off that easy."

"You really want to know the whole extremely long story?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Ianto said.

"It isn't that interesting."

"You are immortal," Ianto said, "You can afford to waste a few hours of your life telling me about your life."

Jack smiled at Ianto's casual use of the word 'immortal' and said, "I guess you are right."

So he told Ianto all about joining the time agency, learning they had stolen two years of his memories, going rouge, meeting the Doctor, traveling with him, dying the first time, waking up and not knowing why, trying to go to the 21st century to find the doctor and ending up in the late 1700's instead, of living through time so he could meet the doctor and ask why he couldn't die, of finally getting to talk to the doctor a little under two years ago, and of deciding to come back.

They talked well into the night but Ianto never gave any sign of looking bored or tired. He just listened.


End file.
